


we go fast, we go so fast we don't move

by MxBBadperson



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Blood brothers ending, Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, daniel is so smitten with sean oh my god, diazcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxBBadperson/pseuds/MxBBadperson
Summary: Daniel has a bike and takes Sean out for a ride.
Relationships: Daniel Diaz/Sean Diaz
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	we go fast, we go so fast we don't move

Daniel looked around. 'Sean?' No answer but he could hear the TV. He went to the living room. Sean was reading, a sketchbook open on his lap. 'Hey.' Sean looked up. 'Wanna go for a ride?' Daniel asked hopeful.  
  
Sean blinked. 'A ride?'  
  
Daniel leaned against the doorway. 'On my bike.'  
  
Sean looked amused. 'I thought I wasn't allowed to touch it?' he asked playfully.  
  
'Oh, you still aren't,' Daniel replied simply. Sean's smiled widened and Daniel looked away, feeling shy. 'You're allowed a ride and that's it.'  
  
Sean put the magazine down and closed the sketchbook. 'Since you asked so nicely, I guess I can make time for you.'  
  
'You always make time for me,' Daniel declared. Sean snorted, put the papers aside and picked up the remote, turning off the TV. He stood up. Daniel looked at him. Sean raised his arms, stretching. His shirt rode up and Daniel's eyes were on the sliver of skin.  
  
'We going right now? Or do I get to change?' Daniel looked up and took Sean in. A baggy t-shirt and sweatpants, all relaxed. Anger simmered in his gut. Nobody should ever see this. He wouldn't let them.  
  
'Go get dressed,' Daniel said softly. Sean nodded and padded away. Daniel watched him go then went to the couch. He picked up the sketchbook and opened it. The sketches were of the rooms and cars. In one of the pages was a drawing of him. Daniel touched it with a smile. He closed it and put it back. He glanced at the magazine. He snorted and his smile widened. A car magazine. He straightened.  
  
Sean came back into the room, wearing a hoodie and his patched-up pants. He smiled when he saw Daniel and Daniel smiled back. Sean walked towards him and held out a set of keys and wallet. He jiggled the keys with a smirk. Daniel rolled his eyes and took them, shoving them into his pocket. Sean's smirk widened and Daniel's lips twitched. He waited. Sean went to the front door and locked it then came back. Together, they went to the garage.  
  
Daniel stopped and picked up something from beside the doorway. He shrugged on his leather jacket, freeing his hair from the collar and pulled it down his chest. Daniel turned around. He looked at Sean expectantly. Sean looked surprised then a grin bloomed on his face. He laughed, loud and bright. 'What?' Daniel asked defensively.  
  
'Sorry,' Sean gasped, 'sorry!' He stepped forward, hand reaching up to touch Daniel's cheek. 'Sorry,' he murmured, 'you look handsome, _enano_.'  
  
Daniel nodded. He could feel that his cheeks turned red. ''course I am,' he muttered. He fiddled with the zipper then pulled it up. He looked at Sean. 'Come on,' he muttered. He hopped then ran to his bike. It was an old one that he spent months learning how to fix and drive. He was proud of it in a way he had trouble explaining. Sean never asked to him to explain and he was grateful for it. Daniel curled his hand around the handlebars and swung his leg over it. He looked at Sean expectantly.  
  
Sean was walking to him, still smiling. It was small and achingly soft. Daniel swallowed. He liked that smile but he could never really handle it. Sean opened the garage door. Daniel put the key in and kicked up the kickstand then turned the handles. The engine growled and he drove through the open door. Sean followed him, pulling it down then locking it.  
  
Daniel stopped and waited. Sean ran to catch up. He got behind Daniel, wrapping his arms around Daniel's waist. Daniel looked down at the instruments. _Oh._ He turned the handles and they were off.  
  
The air was salty and it smelt so good. The lights blurred past them as the winds blew through their hair. They were out of Puerto Lobos now. Daniel kept driving forward. It didn't matter where he would go. As long as Sean was with him, he would be okay. He didn't know how many minutes went by when he decided to stop. This was somewhere without city lights. The only they had were the lights from the bike's headlights.  
  
He kicked down the kickstand and turned off the engine. Now they only had the light of the moon. Sean let go. Daniel missed his arms already. They got off the bike. Daniel looked at Sean. Sean was looking at the beach. 'Wanna go over there?' Daniel asked.  
  
Sean looked at him. 'You sure, dude? You might get sand on your new leather jacket,' he said playfully.  
  
Daniel shrugged. 'I will,' he agreed, 'but you're the one who does the laundry so that's not my problem.' Sean snorted then walked forward. Daniel lifted his hand and the bike floated up. He followed him. Sean sat down and Daniel sat down beside him, setting the bike down. They stared at the sea, listening to the waves. Daniel looked up at the moon. Something moved at the edge of his vision and he turned to look. Sean was looking down and was reaching into his pocket. He took out a cigarette pack. Daniel scowled.  
  
'Really?' he asked in disbelief. 'You're gonna smoke? Here? After I drove you?'  
  
Sean looked at him, considering. His eye was bright. 'You can come and stop me,' he said playfully. Daniel's eyes widened. His breath hitched and his mind had gone quiet. He grabbed the pack but Sean moved his hand away. Daniel leaned forward and Sean leaned back. Daniel opened his hand. He pulled and Sean's hand started to move towards him. 'Hey! You can't do that! That's cheating!' Sean laughed.  
  
'No, I'm not!' Daniel crowed, 'you didn't say I couldn't use my powers!' Sean continued laughing. He loosened his hand and with a twitch of Daniel's fingers, it flew to his hand. He held it up victoriously. He stuffed it into his pocket then looked back. Oh. _Oh._ Sean was grinning. Daniel's chest ached but it was the good kind.  
  
Sean caught his eyes. They looked at each other. Daniel leaned down and Sean leaned up. Their lips met and the only thing they could hear were each other's breath and the waves crashing on the shore. They parted. Sean brought his hands up to cradle Daniel's face. Daniel brought his hands down to hold Sean’s waist. They kissed and minutes passed by without them noticing.  
  
They parted. Daniel leaned away. He felt out of breath and all floaty. He looked out into ocean. It was beautiful. The night really was beautiful. 'So,' Sean started, 'when are we going back?' Daniel looked at him. Sean was grinning.  
  
'Dickhead,' Daniel said. Sean laughed. Daniel moved his hands away. 'I kissed you! Several times! And that's what you're gonna say?!' Sean laughter grew louder. 'Stop laughing.' Daniel looked away with scowl. Sean laid his hand on his shoulders and Daniel's scowled deepened.  
  
'Oh dude, your face!' Sean laughed. He wrapped his arm around Daniel's shoulder and pulled him closer.  
  
'You suck,' Daniel muttered. He rested his head against Sean's chest.  
  
Sean's laughter stopped. 'Just kidding.'  
  
'Can we stay here?' Daniel whispered.  
  
'Sure, _enano_ ,' Sean answered and kissed the top of his head. Daniel smiled. He wrapped his arms around Sean.  
  
They spent hours on the beach and even watched the sunrise. Sean shook his head and stood up. Daniel followed, picking up the bike. They got on the road and Daniel put down the bike. Daniel got on and Sean sat behind him, arms around him again. Daniel tried not to smile. He started the engine and they were off. The drive back to Puerto Lobos was beautiful. Some parts were waking up and they could smell the bakeries.  
  
Daniel stopped in front of their garage door. Sean got off and opened it. Daniel brought his bike inside. He watched Sean bring the door down. Sean stood up and walked to him. 'We should go to bed,' Daniel suggested when he came near.  
  
'We have to take a shower first.'  
  
Daniel frowned. 'Why?'  
  
Sean looked at him. 'You want sand in our bed?' Daniel looked horrified and Sean nodded.  
  
He put his hand on Daniel's shoulders and pushed. They took off their shoes then went to the bathroom. Sean turned on the light and the shower. They took off their clothes, putting them in one pile. They got into the shower. They showered quickly, Sean washing Daniel's hair and Daniel pressing his hands against Sean's back. They grabbed their towels then staggered to the bedroom. Sean went to their closet and took out underwear. He tossed one to Daniel.  
  
Daniel caught. It floated in the air. He looked at it then at Sean. 'Really?'  
  
Sean was already wearing his underwear. He looked at Daniel. 'Really,' he answered and went to lie on the bed. Daniel rolled his eyes but put it on. He threw his towel in the corner and went to him. He held out his hand, turned it and the curtains shut close. Daniel got on the bed, tucking himself to Sean's side. 'Morning, _enano_ ,' Sean whispered.  
  
'Mornin', Sean,' Daniel answered and they kissed until they fell asleep.


End file.
